Is it really just another show?
by music4life2009
Summary: This is just a little fic that i thought of when i was up late at night talking to my old drummajor. This is based off of my band and drummajors... This story has been majorly twisted. None of this will ever happen!


Disclaimer: I don't own band, marching band, drum-corps, the 2 drum-majors, Ashley, Luke. The show is mine though.. The uniform and the band name is mine..

The Cadets and Crossmen are not mine. They are actual drum-corps which are really cool! I have friends in both!

**Is it really just another Show?**

The band walked out onto the field. The band went to detail to the ready. The drum-majors clapped and yelled "BAND TEN HUT". The band yelled "HUT' They had gotten new uniforms. They were all black except for the silver sash and the cape. The cape had their name on it "Royal Bulldogs" The pants had a silver stripe going down each leg. The plumes were black. The shako had a silver chain.

"Drum-Majors Jacob Gaul and Josh Gaul! Is your band ready?" Then they saluted and the competition began. Jacob took the podium in the front and Josh in the back. Half the band faced front field (the woodwinds) and the other half faced the back. They gave the prep in perfect sink with each other. They were brothers after all. Josh being a little older than Jacob.

The show started in 4/4 then the 2nd part Terror in 2/4 and ending in ¾. The tempo started off at 60 then sped up to 160. They band rolled their steps backwards on the slow part.. It's like rolling your steps forward but you do it backwards. Then the tempo sped up to and ended in 180 for the closer. The show ends when they do bell tones and the last note a short staccato eighth note.

The band marched off the field. The whole band was breathing heavy from the fast paced show. Their faces gleamed with sweat. They were very proud of themselves. Thankfully for them it was cool outside. So they got on the bus and changed all 45 of them. They all had their marching band tee-shirts. On the front it had their band name printed in an arc and had a picture of a bulldog dressed in royal clothes. On the back it had their last name and their instrument. The shirt was black with silver print. Under their name it had the shows name. Their show was Collision of the Planets.

**Movement One: Warning**- _If planets get to close together they will collide_.

**Movement Two: Terror**- _Two planets get close as if to collide with each other._

**Movement Three: Relief-** _The two planets move away because of the magnetic field around the planets_

**Movement Four**: **Terror**: _see movement 2_

**Movement Five**: **Relief:** _at fast pace_.

Their show was a difficult but they had the most talented people in the whole school. They had the best drum-majors in years. Josh and Jacob the 2 eldest sons of the band director. Josh was the best tuba player in the state and Jacob the best snare drummer and trumpet player in the state.

The band marched off the field. Sweat pouring off of their faces from the difficult and fast paced show. They were all breathing heavy. The 2 drum-majors circled the band together. They all took their shakos off and held them with their right hand. Their heads held high with pride. They all stood at attention until Josh told everybody to relax. "At ease!" Josh's voice boomed over the 45 piece band. Everybody dropped their shoulders and spread their feet. Some people were wiping the sweat off the back of their gloves.

Jacob spoke first "You all are so amazing! You were the best out there! You were perfect!" Then Josh spoke "As my brother said You were perfect."

"What are we!" (Jacob)

"ONE" (band)

"Who are we!" (Jacob)

"Bulldogs!" (band)

"Band Dismissed!" (Jacob and Josh)

"YAH!" (everybody)

So the band changed on the bus all 45 marching band members. Nobody knew this was the only the beginning of the years to come.

(later that season)

"Another one won! Keep doing this and we go national! Only 3 more to win and it's nationals for us!" Jacob exclaimed happily.

So they one the next 3 competitions. They one the nationals and they were on the world championships.

The scores were Music-25/25 Auxiliary-23.9/25 Percussion 24.0/25 and Wind-25/25 for a total of 97.9. It was the highest scores there.

"You do know what this means right! Us winning World at the size we are.. We have gained some members but we are still a small band. The saying goes "Small bands can kick large bands butt!" The band cheered. They may be small but they were good.. Really good. Two drum-corps were marching at the end to show what they can do. Josh, Jacob, Ashley and Luke were in those 2 drum-corps. Josh and Jacob were in the Cadets. The best drum-corp all over and Ashley and Luke were in the Crossmen they placed the the top 12 in the finals. Many people were speechless after the two performances. They sat in awe. The Cadets toped it. They had a really good drum-line and tuba section. The tuba section had a solo just that section and the drum-line. The tuba solo was fast and had high pitchs with fast triplets.

The Crossmen had a really good Mellophone line and Baritone line. The Mellophones had a high slow tempo solo. It was really pretty. Ashley had a huge solo on mellophone and it was really good. Luke had a baritone solo which was low pitched and fast and it was really good.

After the 4 got back from their performances the band surrounded them and cheered. Josh, Jacob, Luke, and Ashley had huge smiles painted on their faces for making their band even happier than they already were. Josh, Jacob, and Luke were brothers. Luke being the youngest. Later that night Josh and Jacob's drum-corp instructor came up to them and asked the band to be in the Cadets drum-corp this summer. All expenses were paid by the Cadets. Even if you were a woodwind the cadets taught them a brass or percussion instrument or if you were a trombone player you were taught a new instrument also. Trombonists can't march drum-corps. Drum-Corps is one of the few things you can do when your one of the average addicted Band member who does everything the band does. Drum-Corps is one of the greatest experiences you will ever get out of you band experience. It may be hard to march 12 hours a day in the sun and heat for 90 days during the summer but it's worth it in the end. Drum-Corps is a limited time thing. You age out at the age of 21. Many people that are in drum-corps one year want to do it year after year. Sometimes you just can't get enough of playing your instrument.

Band is the greatest thing invented! Who ever thought of it is a practical genius!

After that the band wondered Was that just another show? Or was it just the beginning of the future to come.

The band had many exciting times together no matter what they did. Win or lose they were a family and went through everything together no matter what.

Be confident in all you do.

Finals is just another show it doesn't make or break your season. It's just 11 ½ minutes out of 2 ½ months.

THE END

Hey Ya'll hope you addicted band members enjoyed this like I have. I had fun writing this. I was up around midnight talking to my old-drum-major and I thought of this!

This is my first one-shot story/fic..

I encourage everyone to join marching band and drum-corps. I'm not in drum-corps because of money issues and parents.. I was to join I just have to find the money and get my parents to let me. I am learning mellophone!

Anyway

I hope EVERYONE enjoyed this. It was fun to write…


End file.
